Defying Our Fate
by Laurenneyvonne
Summary: My Summer Exchange Challenge: Elphaba gets to the cornfield before the house falls on Nessarose and saves her, but only at some great cost to herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge: **Elphaba gets to the cornfield before the house falls on Nessarose and  
saves her, but only at some great cost to herself.

-I dont know how long this will be as the plot is not set in concrete yet, but I felt like writing the first part - which could really lead me anywhere.

I said I didnt want anything longer than around 5 chaps, but this may turn out to be an epic!

Hope you enjoy! Lauren x

Wicked = stephen gave it to me...last night...in my dreams - so no I dont own.

* * *

**Summer FanFiction Exchange Project ~ LaurenneTiggular**

Wind rushed around her, her midnight hair and charcoal clothing blending with the night sky as she gained altitude. She paused once she had gained enough height and looked down to see the Great Gillikin Forest and the site she had just fled. A small spec of a being stood gazing at her floating form, his words rang in her ear, _'we're going to be together always…' _she let the breath she had been holding out into the air. Her rouge lips twitched into a small smirk as she realised the man was still gazing at her, his captain of the guard uniform was strewn over the floor and she could guess his hair was as messy as she had left it minutes prior to her leaving him.

Leaving him…Oz she was leaving him again and just like last time she didn't know if or when she would see him again. She had not seen him for four years. A lot had happened in that amount of time, she had become a fugitive, a threat, the 'Enemy of Oz' a witch. However out of the both of them, he had gone through the most drastic change; he had graduated from Shiz with honours in History and Life Sciences, joined the Emerald City Guard and in just a couple of years had climbed the rough, intense ladder that separated Cadet from Captain of the Guard.

He had changed…and it was all for her.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she didn't touch it, the moisture felt cool and welcome against her flushed emerald skin. There was no time for tears now. The reason she had left her lover clouded her mind again as she heard her sister's loud moan of pain and she saw the vision of a house in the sky.

With one last look to her lover and one last tear from her eye, she flew east to Munchkinland.

----

He watched her beautiful form fly away, away from him. He looked east until she was completely gone, shadowed by the night. He leant against the great Angel Oak, the same spot where he had held her close to him after being apart for four long years.

He had escaped with her, brought her back to safety, away from the palace and the guards. He had told her how hard he had searched for her, how long he had waited to see her beautiful eyes and hear her sweet voice again. He had tried to convince her of his love, she shied away from his words, so he showed her in the only other way he knew how. He had been slow and careful, allowing her to adjust to this new experience. She had given all of herself to him and he was the happiest man alive.

She had confessed that he was her first and he had responded with a statement that brought tears to her eyes. _'You're the first and only woman I have ever made love to. It's you, only you… Elphaba I haven't been with anyone since that day all those years ago…that day with the Lion Cub. That's when I knew, that's when I knew I-'_

'_Shhh, do you hear that?'_

_She had interrupted him just as he was about to say those three words. He was about to con fess that he had loved her for the past four years and he had just let her get away from him again. He let out a long sigh and dropped his head in his hands._

_After an hour of sitting, thinking and a lot of sighing, he clothed himself in his uniform and started east, he abruptly stopped remembering what she had told him 'Whatever you do, Yero, do not follow me, it's far too dangerous and you cannot be seen defending me. Please, Yero, we will try to figure something out just don't put yourself in danger for me. Promise me, Yero'_

'_I promise Fae.'_

_He sighed once again hoping he was making the right decision and headed south towards the Emerald City._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh look at that! SHE'S NOT DEAD! Oh my days - Guys I am so so so sorry for the huge wait! I have had a major case of writers block and not had an inkling where to take this! Such a hard challenge - but i promise I will finish this, its my priority piece - but it probably wont be before the end of my summer holidays :(**

**Excuses - I have no good excuses, I've had a bunch of free time, but as I say writer's block has been dreadful! **

**What i've been doing with my time - Went to London! Saw the amazing Kerry Ellis in 'The Queen Symphonic Specatuclar' at Weybridge; Went Stage Dooring at Wicked - met Oliver Tompsett and Dianne Pilkington *again*; Saw We Will Rock You - for the first time, and had a lovely chat with Mazz Murray (Killer Queen). **

**The next update might be a while because I'm starting a summer musical workshop - 'Musicality 09' which im auditioning for 'Bye Bye Blackbird'.**

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE INCREASED DELAY! and please please please review - so I know there are people reading this!**

* * *

**Thropp, Nessarose**

The younger Thropp sister heaved herself into her large, solid gold, regal wheelchair. Only an hour previous she was stood at the mansion balcony clutching the 'Munchkilander's Restraint Act' in her pale hands, the entire population of Munchkinland glaring at her with hate.

_"I wish to apologize to you, my fellow Munchkinlanders." She projected her voice wavering, "My actions have not been that of a proud politican or respectable Governess, but that of an evil, blinded monster."  
_

_There were whispers of questions and confusion throughout the crowd below. _

_"All I ever wanted, all I ever really truly wished for was the love of one special man and the respect of my citizens...now I have lost both. There is no hope in regaining my lost love, but I can only beg you all here before me to please allow me to right my wrongs and let me start again. I-" Her voice faltered and people noticed the string of tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Fellow Munchkinlanders- Friends, what I'm asking for is a second chance."_

_She placed her left hand on the restraint act and ripped the document in two. She then threw the paper into the air and it exploded like a tiny but beautiful firework._

_"The enchantment placed on this order, has now been broken. You are all free my friends. I'm sorry."_

_She dropped her head and with the aid of her ruby slippers she slowly retreated inside._

Now, the ruby slippers were haphazzardly thrown against the opposite wall. She rolled herself to her work-desk; papers, certificates and legal documentation still strewn all over from the disaster that was 'last night'. She undid the top three buttons of her high-necked gown, she reached inside and retrieved a small golden key on a necklace. She removed the chain from her neck and reached for the small draw in the desk. Placing the key inside, turning and slowly opening the draw with shaking hands, she revealed her most prized possesion.

She carefully removed the thin photograph and held it to the light. The picture showed a young couple sitting on emerald green grass, the girl laughing wildly as a blue butterfly rested on the tip of the young man's nose. The boy's colbalt eyes were wide and crossed comically to look at the beautiful butterfly. His grin was infectious and his hand rested upon the young girl's as if that was the norm. The girl opposite; barely nineteen, with pale skin, rosy cheeks, deep chocolate eyes and the same sleek, long, gorgeous hair that both her sister and her mother were blessed with; wore the most radiant smile you may ever see. There was no denying that Nessarose Thropp was the definition of beauty - however tragic that beauty may have turned out to be.

The governess sighed as she stared at her former self. The chocolate eyes that once gleamed with pleasure and happiness, now gleamed with a new realization: She had destroyed everything.

Everything that she held dear, had gone. The respect of the Muchkinlanders, the loving care of her sister, Boq…

A single tear slid down her perfectly made up face before a waterfall of salty droplets cascaded down her cheeks. The picture dropped to the floor as she held her face in her hands. He crying became audible as she started whimpering.

A gasp came from her red lips as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes lowered, but her head stayed frighteningly still. She could barely make out the tips of the fingers through her bleary vision, until a spec of light bounced of said fingers.

_Wait a minute…hands don't reflect light…unless-_

"Boq!"


End file.
